Video Game IN-sane
by The Suehunters
Summary: Duo comes home one day with a video game system...that he got for $20 and two games. What's the catch? Whoever plays the game becomes a character until game over. What happens when Duo and Heero get a game started?


Just for the record, I don't own anything in here!  
  
Duo popped into the room in his usual manner, waving a large box around like mad.  
  
"Guess what I got!" he exclaimed happily. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei looked up from what they were doing and groaned. They could tell already what was in the box.  
  
"Which video game system did you spend a hundred bucks on now, Duo?" Heero asked. Duo grinned.  
  
"I only spent twenty bucks on the system and two games. It's a Nintendo 64!"  
  
That got their attention.  
  
"Twenty bucks? For that and two games?" Quatre asked quietly. Duo nodded vigorously.  
  
"Which games?" Wufei asked, slightly interested.  
  
"Jet Force Gemini and Ocarina of Time!"  
  
"Jet force Gemini?! Awesome!" Quatre exclaimed. "Vela's so cool!"  
  
"Weak onna. I like the dog," Wufei said. "The dog's not a weakling."  
  
"………." Trowa said.  
  
"Vela's better than Juno," Quatre shot back.  
  
"The dog is better than the both of them!"  
  
Duo sighed. "Crazy, crazy, crazy." Heero agreed.  
  
"So you say you got Ocarina of Time?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What say we go install that system and have a go?"  
  
Duo thought for a second then raced out of the room. "I got first go!"  
  
"Hey!" Heero called and raced after Duo.  
  
After the system is installed and the game started up…  
  
"So how'd you get this whole setup for $20?" Heero asked, watching Link slash a Skultula.  
  
"A guy just asked me if I wanted it. He looked kinda pale and scared so I gave him the money. As soon as he had it, he gave me the stuff and bolted. Don't know why."  
  
"Hn." Heero grinned a bit. "M…maybe the games sucked him in and he got stuck being Princess Zelda and a Bug."  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"You've been hanging around me way too much Heero. That sounds like something I would say!"  
  
As Duo and Heero laughed at the absurdity of the idea, neither boy noticed the little red dot in the middle of the screen growing bigger and bigger until…  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Both boys got sucked into the video game console.  
  
Heero's butt hit solid ground instead of Quatre's cushioned floor. He looked around. The first thing he noticed was himself in a green tunic and tan pants. He had on a freaky green hat and felt pointed ears on his head. He was also in the middle of a tree.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
"No idea, Heero, but….oh sweet Shinigami…"  
  
Heero looked around but he couldn't see Duo. The only thing he saw nearby was a sword, shield, and Navi the fairy…  
  
"Wait a minute…"  
  
Heero looked closer at Navi. Then he burst out laughing the Heero Yuy Insane Laugh™.  
  
"Duo! Oh my GOD!"  
  
Duo glared at Heero/Link though the bright glowing light that surrounded his body. He was in a cute pink pixie dress and had two small wings on each side of his back.  
  
"This is worse than being stuck as Zelda."  
  
"Duo, we have a problem."  
  
"Aside from the obvious, WHAT?!" asked Duo peevishly.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I've never played more than getting the sword and shield.  
  
Duo thought for a second.  
  
"We're screwed."  
  
"Well, we're not getting anywhere just sitting here and I think I've got a splinter in my ass. Just tell me what to do so we can finish this dungeon."  
  
"Well, I was just about to have Link run over and jump off that ledge onto the webbing below to get to the lower level in the dungeon." Heero crawled in his Link sized and dressed body to the edge and looked down.  
  
"I've seen worse." Heero got up, walked over to Duo/Navi, then spun around, ran and jumped off the ledge.  
  
"Aw shit!" Duo flew after and quickly hid under Heero's hat. "Whoa, dark in here."  
  
Heero reached for where he kept his ledge gripper, but it wasn't there.  
  
"Shit…"  
  
"What's the prob?"  
  
"Duo, get out of my hat!"  
  
"Not until you hit the water!"  
  
Heero crashed through the webbing and saw the water below.  
  
"Cannonball!" Duo flew out from under the hat and fell…stopping inches above the water by his wings.  
  
"Damn it…" he muttered as Heero popped up from under the water. Heero swam over to the closest ledge and pulled himself up. Seconds later, a weird plant pushed him back into the water with a bite.  
  
"What in Shinigami's name is that?!" Heero asked of Duo, popping back up out of the water.  
  
"It's a Deku Baba. Cut it off at the stalk to get a deku stick. Cut its head to get a deku… um… flashing throwy thing. Aw just kill it with your sword."  
  
"Who do you think I am, Wufei?" Heero reached for his gun…but it wasn't there. "Damn it…"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world outside of the console…  
  
"Hey! That's an insult Heero!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
"Where's Duo?" Quatre asked, watching the game in awe. On the screen, Navi floated over to Heero/Link and said, "Do NOT tell an of the guys about this or I will hunt you down and kill you!"  
  
"Whatever you say Duo, but you do look pretty good in that pink pixie dress."  
  
"URUSAI BAKA!"  
  
The three boys all burst out laughing and sat down to watch the show.  
  
Duo waited down by the water while Heero climbed back up to the top level to get his sword then watched jealously as he hit the water again. Being the expert, Duo led Heero all around the game right up to the very last room. "Okay, Heero, just lower your shield and beat those deku shrubs in the order you were told, 2, 3, 1. Then we meet the boss." Heero dropped his shield into the block position. He was getting the hang of being Link. The boss couldn't be too hard he thought as the nut ricocheted off his shield and hit the first shrub. Duo flew over to the shrub and hit it on the head. It stopped running around, gave up its hint to Heero, then ran away. The door to the boss opened and Heero stepped in. Duo followed him, then stopped. Two other figures were standing in the middle of the room looking around.  
  
"Zelda? She is NOT supposed to be here!" Duo exclaimed. Zelda must have heard him, for the next second, she spun around. Heero and Duo screamed like little girls.  
  
"HHHEEEEEEERRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena/Zelda exclaimed. Heero turned to run and found his face imbedded in the rock door which had sealed behind him. He turned back just in time to be glomped by Relena. Duo glanced at the other figure, then burst out laughing himself.  
  
"Nice outfit, Impa," he said coldly. Zechs glared at him then at his little sister. "I swear you'll pay for this Relena. If you hadn't dragged me along on one of your stalking trips, this would never have happened to me." Relena was too busy glomping Heero to care. Duo hovered over to Zechs.  
  
"We're pretty much even with humiliating experiences here. Not only am I Navi but I got stuffed into a pink pixie dress. But Heero's probably got it worse."  
  
"No, I'm the worst off," a voice from the corner said. All eyes turned at the voice. The mechanical arachnid which was the boss walked out of it, but instead of an eye, Treize's head stuck out.  
  
"Hey, Treize. How'd you get stuck here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Well, I was just floating around Quatre's house hunting down Wufei when I saw the game and got sucked in too." From somewhere in the distance, they all heard what they could have sworn was Wufei's screaming in a rage.  
  
Real World…  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!! HE MUST DIE!" Wufei jumped up and grabbed the controller and pressed the attack command. Heero was forced to slice at Treize. However, Relena was still glomping him, so the sword bit into her instead, which really wasn't supposed to happen seeing that she was the heroine of the game as Princess Zelda. In front of them, a large red dot appeared and suddenly everyone was sucked back into the real world. Duo examined himself.  
  
"YES!!! No wings, no dress! I'm not Navi anymore!" he exclaimed, celebrating. Then he saw Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre grinning at him. "Shit."  
  
"Ya looked good in that dress Duo-kins," Wufei said, grinning.  
  
"Aw shut up Wu-man."  
  
"I'm never going to let you forget that Duo…" Wufei grinned. Duo glared at his fellow pilot then grabbed the other game, JFG, and stuffed it into the console. In a flash of red, the room was cleared of everyone except Zechs, Heero, and Duo.  
  
"Where're they?" Heero asked. Duo grinned as he pointed at the TV screen. On it were Quatre as Vela, Trowa as Juno, and Wufei…as…  
  
"INJUSTICE! Bark…" Wufei was the dog. On the screen also was a bug, which had Treize's face and the koala creatures that looked like Relena.  
  
"Can you go to the shooting gallery so we can blow their heads off bark?" Wufei asked.  
  
"……"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know the game?!" Quatre's words came up on the screen.  
  
"……."  
  
"Well that's just great…Wufei, do you know the game?"  
  
"Well…nope bark."  
  
Quatre paused. Then he/she took his/her gun and shot Wufei in the shoulder. A flash of red and Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were back out in the living room. Quatre sighed happily.  
  
"I'm glad that worked…Anyone for tea?"  
  
"After this experience? Definitely." They all got up and left the room. Treize sweatdropped and looked at Relena. They were still stuck in the game. Treize knocked on the TV screen.  
  
"Hey, guys? Heero? Duo? Trowa? Quatre? Wufei? Zechs?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE LIKE THIS!!!" Duo stopped outside the door and faced the screen. He grinned and walked over and…turned off the TV. Treize and Relena were never heard from again. And the world rejoiced. 


End file.
